kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cutekittenkatara
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cutekittenkatara page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 18:13, November 23, 2011 Kit-Kat~ Ooh hi there Trin :D Hehe oh yeh I remembered you said you liked Kuro :D Well, welcome aboard to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! It'd be good if you sticked around, it's pretty fun here :) and besides, you get to see my more ahem crazy side here... xD 07:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hiya~! Hey :D I'm Buddy and welcome to Kuroshitsuji wiki ^_^ You should join a project if you edit here often :P I hope you're not a big fan of Undertaker cuz they'll be burnt by me they'll regret xD So I hope you have a good time and eyah those stuff :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 08:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, I'm Lau!! Sorry I'm late on greeting you! Welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki, Kit-Kat. I heard you know Tsumi well :D I'm one of her best buddies here so I wanna meet ya too. Hey, I like your avatar. I watch Durarara too! It's epic. Anyway, if ya wanna get more involved there are projects you can join. I myself am the king of the R&R Project! There's only one position left open so ya wanna take it? Tsumi's in that project too. Just think about it and if ya wanna join it, tell me and I'll add you asap. If you need any help, first option is to talk to meh~ You can also contact the other editors. Our admins are C. Phantom and Serene btw and you should drop by and say hi if you have time. This wiki is a hella lotta fun and we get along well with each other heh! I hope you decide to stick around and get to know everybody cuz they are hilarious! I guess that's all for now. I'll look forward to your reply! (Psst, join the R&R Project! It's aweshum :D) Yeah I love Durarara!! It's so aweshum especially the anime cuz the manga chaps doesn't come out a lot. Of course you can join the R&R Project! I can't wait to brag about it~ I'll make all the members of the project welcome you!! :D Oh and one more thing. Go on here and press edit. Scroll down to the bottom and there will be a section with . Erase that part and sign your name with only three tidles! Like this: ~~~. Can you do that please :D And do you mind if I call ya Kit-Kat? NOOOO!!!! Tsumi, Buddy and Lau beat me!!!! *sulking in the corner* Oh well, WELCOME!!! I hope you stay here for a while!! If you plan on staying and have an interest in editing and such you should join a project! I'm in the R&R Project. I'm the Countess. Oh, I'm Skye btw....I still can't believe I let Lau beat me.... Anyway~ Welcome!! [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 05:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC)